KoF: Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Kyo opens an ice cream shoppe in South Town, but needs a few good people to help him run it. Hilarity ensues! Rated T for violence, language, and plenty of Iori bashing!
1. Kyo and Iori

**Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: January 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SNK or its characters.

* * *

**Kyo's Ice-Cream Shoppe**

Kyo was standing outside of his new ice-cream shoppe in the heart of South Town. He planned to open it first thing tomorrow morning, but something was missing…

"**Oh man, I forgot to hire some employees! What am I going to do?"** he exclaimed, slapping his hand on his forehead. **"Okay, don't panic, you can find someone who will give you a hand during the grand opening,"** he said to himself.

He went into his pocket and pulled out his book of phone-numbers and started leafing through potential contacts.

"**Hmm…Ramon? Nah, he's too busy playing with children…Takuma? No, he's in the hospital after trying to hit on Blue Mary…Yamazaki? Hell no…"**

**Ten Minutes Later**

"**Well, I'm at the last page. Let's see who's the lucky individual who I'll try to employ…"** Kyo said, skimming through the last pages of the book.

"**No…oh no….I can't…but I've got no choice…"** Kyo said, as he hesitantly grabbed his cell phone and began dialing.

**The Next Day…**

It was the grand opening of Kyo's Ice-Cream Shoppe. Inside, Kyo was showing his new employee around the place.

"…**And this is where all of the ice-cream toppings are. If you'll follow me to the back, you'll find the giant freezer, which stores all of our 573 flavors. Any questions?"**

"**Yeah, is there a 'Burnt Kusanagi Chocolate Chip' flavor?"** Iori Yagami responded. He, along with Kyo, was wearing white aprons and little 1950's style parlor hats with the shoppe's logo on the front. Iori had a very disgruntled look on his face.

Kyo gave Iori a very cheesy smile of uneasiness. **"Look, Yagami, I'm kinda desperate. You're the only one I could call on to work here,"** Kyo explained, his expression returning to normal.

"**Whatever. Just remember that I get 90 percent of the profits everyday after my shift,"** Iori stated.

"**Um…yeah. Oh look, its time to open the doors. Now go to the front counter and serve some customers. And try not to incinerate anyone. I'll be in the back if you need anything,"** Kyo said, before leaving Iori to handle the first wave of new customers.

"**Yeah yeah…"** Iori said, rolling his eyes.

**Next Chapter: Kula, Maxima, Ralf and Ash**

What do you think so far? Please Read and Review!


	2. Kula, Maxima, Ash, and Ralf

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Only eight hours until I can collect my pay and blow this joint…"_

Iori stood behind the serving counter looking pretty uninterested in his job. Just then, the first wave of customers entered the shoppe.

It was Maxima and Kula.

Maxima looked about the shoppe while Kula skipped up to the counter where Iori was.

"**Welcome to Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe. How may I help you?"** Iori said in a monotone voice.

"**Umm…can I sample that flavor?"** Kula asked, pointing to the Chocolate Fudge Ripple.

"**Whatever,"** Iori responded, scooping some ice cream using a sampling spoon and handing it to Kula. She tasted it and smiled, licking her lips.

"**Um…can I also try that one?"** she asked pointing to the Bubblegum Delight.

Iori raised his eyebrow before giving her another sample. **"Here,"** said as he handed it to her. She ate it and savored it like the last.

**Forty-Eight Samplings Later…**

"**Um…now can I try the Butterscotch?"** Kula insisted.

Iori was starting to get really agitated.

"**WHY DON'T YOU JUST ORDER THE ENTIRE CASE OF ICE-CREAM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"** he yelled at the girl.

"**Eep!!"** Kula yelped, jumping back. **"You're a mean person! Take this!"** she said, retaliating with an ice-attack.

**Seconds Later…**

Kyo came running out to front from his back office.

"**What's all the commotion out here?"** he asked, stopping in front of Iori, who was entirely encase in a block of ice, with a facial expression of 'I'm going to strangle that girl when I get out of here.'

"**Hoo-boy,"** Kyo sighed, as he used his flame power to defrost Iori. When he could move again, he slowly turned to Kyo and glared at him.

"**H-hey, don't give me that look! Just remember of all the money you'll get come evening,"** Kyo reminded him, before heading back to his office.

Iori shook the excess water off of him and witnessed Maxima walk up to the counter with Kula by his side. Maxima didn't look too happy.

"**Hey you, did you frighten my little princess, Kula?"** Maxima inquired, arms crossed.

"**Who wants to know?"** Iori responded rudely.

"**You better apologize now or we're leaving,"** Maxima warned.

"**Go wipe your own ass,"** Iori spat at him.

This pissed off Maxima to the…max.

"**Now you've done it! MAXIMA REVENGER!!!"** yelled Maxima as he grabbed Iori by the neck and slammed him headfirst into a tub of hot fudge, and then head-butting him, sending him crashing across the back counter.

Maxima and Kula then left swiftly from the shoppe.

Kyo again returned to the front to see what the heck just happened.

**"Iori, what happened?"**

After sliding off the counter and hitting the floor with a thud, Iori got up growled at Kyo.

"**H-hey! Calm down! I know public service isn't your thing, but you can do this! Here, this should calm your nerves,"** Kyo said, offering Iori a fifty-dollar bill.

Iori snatched it from Kyo and went to change into a clean outfit. When he was ready again, he returned to front, where he saw Ash strut into the shoppe and approach the counter.

"**Welcome to Kyo's Ice Cream Blah Blah Blah. What do you want?"** Iori said coldly to the new customer.

"**Hmm…yes, I'll take a Strawberry Sherbet with a cherry on top,"** Ash said, leaning against the counter, grinned as he looked at Iori.

"**How many scoops?"** Iori inquired, a bit wary of how Ash was looking at him.

"**Two, one for me, and one for you, cutie,"** Ash said to Iori, now sitting on the counter and getting closer to Iori.

**"Oh hell no… KYO!!!!!!"**

Once again, Kyo ran back to the front.

"**What is it n--- Oh god it's Ash!!!"** Kyo said shocked.

"**Oh poo, you're already seeing someone. Oh well, good day, you cute couple, you,"** Ash commented, blowing a kiss to the two before leaving the shoppe.

Both men shuddered at what just happened. Iori turned to Kyo once again.

"**If I have to deal with another gay-ass customer, I'm leaving!"** Iori warned.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kyo's forehead as he gave Iori another fifty, which Iori quickly nabbed in an instant.

"**Look, our policy is that we serve anyone, no matter how creepy they may seem. Now proceed, you have 20 minutes until your lunch break"** Kyo said, as he hurried to his office once again.

The next customer to come in was Ralph Jones.

"**What is it?"** Iori said to him, not even bothering to recite the 'welcome to the shoppe speech'.

"**I'll have five-gallons of Rocky Road, to go!"** Ralph said.

"**That'll be $29.99,"** Iori responded, pulling out a case of Rocky Road Ice-Cream.

"**I have a military discount card,"** Ralph said, fishing it out of his pocket.

"**We don't accept military discount cards,"** Iori stated.

"**But the sign behind says otherwise,"** Ralph pointed out.

"**Too bad,"** Iori said. **"$29.99,"** he repeated.

"**Look, pal, don't make me go commando on you for not giving me my discount!"** Ralph warned, cracking his knuckles.

"**And I said, pay up, jerk-wad!"** Iori responded back.

**"Okay, you've asked for it! GALACTICA PHANTOM!!!!"**

**Back In Kyo's Office**

Kyo was signing some paperwork and calculated how much he won't make for the first-day's opening.

**CRASH!!!!!!**

After hearing a crash from down the hallway, Kyo ran out to see what else was going wrong.

He came to see Iori's body crashed headfirst into the door of the ice cream freezer, with his legs hanging out from it, and Ralph stomping out of the shoppe with all of his ice cream, leaving the full-price amount on the counter.

"**Oh geez…"** Kyo said, shaking his head.

_**Next Chapter: Chang & Choi Joins The Crew, coming soon!**_


	3. Chang & Choi Joins The Crew

**Chapter 3**

It was Iori's lunch break. During this time, Kyo had called him back to his office to discuss about the day's earlier mishaps.

"**Okay, Iori, it's obvious that the morning shift didn't go very well at all. So with that, I have a suggestion on how to handle our costumers…"** Kyo started to explain to Iori, who sat in a chair, arms crossed.

"**Set them on fire?**" Iori responded, eyebrow raised.

"**Um…not what I had in mind…"** Kyo replied with a somewhat nervous laugh. **"I was thinking of something more like…your facial expression…"**

"**And just what's wrong my facial expression?"** Iori said with a growl.

"**What I'm trying to say is that you need to smile more often for the customers,"** Kyo said. **"C'mon, give me a smile."**

Iori sat there and glared at Kyo.

**"Oh come on! I bet at one point in your life you smiled at least once!"**

Iori hesitated for a minute, before attempting to actually try smiling. He struggled in doing so, though, as he forced himself to turn that unpleasant grin into something inviting. The end result was a rather scary, twisty expression that crawled across Iori's face.

"**Holy…"** Kyo yelped, jumping out of his chair. **"With a look like that, you'd give Yamazaki nightmares."**

"**Hmph,"** Iori grunted, getting up and leaving the room. **"I'm getting some lunch. Later, loser."**

Moments later, the chime from when the shoppe's door opened rang, and Iori popped his head back into Kyo's office.

"**Hey, Kyo! Some kung-fu guy, a fat-ass, and a midget wants to see you,"** he said, before taking off again.

"**Hmm?"** Kyo wondered as he looked up to see Chang and Choi walked into his office with Kim Kap Hwan following close behind. **"Hey Kim, what can I do for you guys?" **Kyo asked the guests.

"**As part of these two former criminal's rehabilitation course, I recommend they work a few volunteer hours somewhere, so I chose your shop, Kyo,"** Kim explained. **"Think you can slip in a couple temporary positions in for these two?"**

Kyo looked at the towering Chang and had to learn over his desk to get a glimpse of Choi. **"I don't think it'll be a problem,"** Kyo responded.

"**Great! I'll leave you with these two them. I'll be back later this evening. Now behave you two while I'm gone."** Kim said as he walked out of the room.

"**Wow, who died and made him your mother?"** Iori sniggered at the two new guys, walking back into Kyo's office while chomping on a burger.

"**Iori, just in time! I want you to show these two around the shoppe and get them some uniforms as well,"** Kyo asked.

"**Do it your own damn self,"** Iori said between bites.

Suddenly Chang got up and grabbed Iori by the legs and lifted him upside down to eye-level.

"**Our boss here just said to give us a tour and uniforms, so do it!!!"** Chang said in an intimidating tone to Iori.

"**Goddammit…"** Iori grumbled, before being dropped onto the floor with a loud thud.

So Kyo has three workers for the time being. What crazy events will unfold as the three work at the main counter of his Ice-Cream Shoppe?

_**Next: Terry, Mai, Geese, and Angel, coming soon!**_


	4. Terry, Mai, Geese, and Angel

**Chapter 4**

It was now the afternoon shift.

Iori was back at the front counter, this time accompanied by Chang and Choi. Chang was wearing a uniform three-sizes too small, while Choi's was four-sizes to large. Iori looked at them and shook his head.

"_Why…?"_ he thought, before looking up to see the next costumer walk in.

It was Mai.

"**Welcome to Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe. How ma—" Iori starting saying, until Chang interrupted him.**

"**Whoa!!! Look at her! I want to serve her!"** Chang said excitingly as he proceeded to slide next to Iori knocking him clear across the shoppe and into some tables with a crash.

"**_Damn fatass…he can take care of her for now,"_** he mumbled, moving aside some chairs that fell on him.

"**Hello boys. What are today's specialties?"** she asked with a seductive grin. Chang was beginning to sweat buckets of water from anxiousness.

"**Well…w-we have B-Bubble G-gun Swirl…and…w-we also…"** Chang tried to spit out, eye fixated on the skimpy-dressed ninja, before Choi jumped in.

"**Want to try a sample?"** Choi asked her.

"**Sure,"** Mai said.

The duo looked inside the case for the said item, but couldn't find it.

"**Uh oh, the ice-cream's not here!"** Chang replied.

"**It's in the back freezer!!!"** Iori yelled from the other side of the shoppe.

"**Okay, let's go get some!"** Choi said as he and Chang rushed toward the back part of the shoppe.

As Mai waited patiently, Iori finally made it back to his post behind the counter.

"**Iori…this would be the last place I'd ever imagine you'd work at,"** she commented, giggling.

Iori's face was turning beet-red from embarrassment and anger.

**Meanwhile At The Shoppe's Storage Freezer**

Chang opened the door into the walk-in freezer, followed by Choi. Both looked around inside for the ice cream.

"**Found it!"** Chang said, lifting up the 10-gallon bucket of ice cream. He turned and began talking out the freezer.

However he closes the massive freezer door, thinking Choi was already out.

Choi was locked inside the freezer.

**Back Out Front**

"**Here ya go!"** Chang said as he rushed out to give Mai a taste of the ice cream, but instead slips on the puddle of his sweat he excreted earlier, causing him to slip and fall, lunging the bucket of ice cream at Mai, knocking her clear off her feet.

"**TERRYYYYYYYYYYYYY"** she yelled. Seconds later, Terry Bogard stepped inside the shoppe and saw the mess.

"**Hey! Who dumped ice-cream on my partner Mai?"** Terry demanded.

Chang immediately ducked under the counter, leaving Iori left standing on his own.

"**Are you okay?"** Terry asked Mai.

"**Yeah, I'm fine,"** she said, getting up.

Terry walked over to Iori.

"**You look like you could be the supervisor! Are you okay?"** Terry asked him.

"**I've been better, and no I'm not the superviso---"** Iori started to say.

"**BUSTER WOLF!!!"** Terry yelled, charging at Iori, punching Iori clear through the back wall into Kyo's office.

Shortly after, Mai and Terry left the shoppe.

**Kyo's Office**

Kyo jumped out of his chair when Iori crashed through the wall.

"**Iori!!! What in the world happened this time?"** Kyo asked in shock.

"**Ask fatass and midget boy!"** Iori said gruffly, getting up and walking dizzily out of the office.

Kyo sighed.

"**I'll talk to them later. For now it's time to check the ice-cream stock in the freezer,"** he said, grabbing a clipboard and heading out the door.

**Meanwhile At The Shoppe's Storage Freezer**

Kyo opened the door and stepped into the freezer.

"**Okay, let's see what we have left in stock…"**

**"Chocolate Ripple…check…"**

"**Banana Nut…check…"**

"**Cookies N' Cream…check…"**

"**Frozen Choi…check…"**

"………**Wait a minute…FROZEN CHOI?!?!"**

Kyo dropped his clipboard as he saw Choi frozen solid in a block of ice. He shook his head and grabbed him, carrying him out to the front.

**Back Out Front**

Back at the main counter, Kyo saw Chang and Iori having an argument with another customer.

"**Geese Howard?!?!"** Kyo exclaimed, dropping Choi to the ground, shattering the ice that encased him.

"**You, Boy, are you the owner of this shoppe?"** Geese asked Kyo.

"**Yes I am…"** Kyo responded.

"**My project is to expand my influence across South Town. This shoppe is in my zone. So hand it over!"** Geese demanded.

"**Hey Kyo, I say we trash this guy,"** Iori suggested.

"**Yeah, let's pound him!"** Chang added.

"**You know…that's the best idea I've heard all day,"** Kyo said, now charging up his flames.

All at once everyone jumped at Geese, kicking the crap out of him amongst the melee. After Geese was defeated, they threw him out the shoppe.

"**About damn time something interesting happened around here,"** Iori said.

Shortly after, Choi finally thawed out and was able to move.

"**What happened?"** he asked dizzily.

Before anyone could answer, the doors to the shoppe burst open again.

This time it was Angel.

"**Hello cuties…"** she said in an even more seductive voice than Mai, strutting up to the counter.

Chang's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw her.

"**I'll serve her!!!"** he proclaimed excitedly, turning around and accidentally stumbling over Choi and began falling over toward Iori.

"**Nooooooooo!!!!"** Iori yelled, before he was met in the face with Chang's ass falling on to of him.

"**Oh my…"** Angel said, blushing, looking over the counter.

Kyo shook his head in embarrassment.

**_Final Chapter: Kensou and Shingo, coming soon!_**


	5. Kensou and Shingo

**Chapter 5**

It was the evening shift, another hour before it was time to close shoppe for the day.

"**About damn time. Another hour before I can cash out and leave this stupid shoppe,"** Iori grumbled to himself while he mopped the floors. Chang and Choi were tending to the cash register.

Moments later, two more customers entered the shoppe.

It was none other than Kensou and Shingo.

"**Oh great. Kyo's butt-kissing student and Athena's lame boyfriend are here,"** Iori said under his breath.

"**Oh yeah! Time for some ice-cream!!!"** Shingo cheered as he ran up toward the counter.

"**I wonder if they have steamed-bun flavored ice-cream here,"** Kensou said, licking his lips.

Both boys unnoticing began to slip on the wet floor Iori had mopped over and began sliding. Shingo slid forward and crashed into the ice-cream case, cracking the glass on it. Kensou slid backwards and over to Iori, crashing into him as Iori then fell face-first into his bucket of mop-water.

"**Oops, sorry man,"** Kensou said with a cheesy smile. Iori just laid there with his face still in the water, tapping his fingers on the floor in frustration.

Back at the front counter, Shingo was ready to take his order.

"**What will ya have?"** Choi asked him.

Before Shingo could place his order, Kensou rushed next to him and placed his.

"**I'll take forty-three scoops of meat-bun flavored ice cream,"** he piped in.

"**And I'll take ten gallons of Dark Chocolate Diarrhea Delight!"** Shingo added.

Chang, Choi, and even Iori all gave a 'WTF' look at the two's order.

"_Wait…with an order like that, I'll be walking away this evening with a load of cash…"_ Iori thought with a grin. _"Maybe this was worth all the hassle…"_

After about five minutes of hauling all of the ice needed from the back room, Chang and Choi finally gave the two their order. Shingo's ice cream was inside a bathtub, and Kensou's was stacked high like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"**Thanks man!"** both said simultaneously as they grabbed their ice cream. Shingo dunked his dead into the tub and began slurping up the Chocolate, while Kensou began chomping down the tower of ice cream as if he were Pac-Man.

"**Pigs…"** Iori said, rolling his eyes. **"Hey Kyo! I'm ready to clock out!"** Iori yelled toward the back room.

"**Kyo?!?!?"** Shingo said as he sprung his head out of the Chocolate. He turned and saw Kyo walking out to the front of the shoppe.

"**KYO-SAN!!!!!"** Shingo squealed in delight as he dove straight at Kyo.

"**Oh no, Shingo!!!!"** Kyo yelled in shock as Shingo clung onto him like static laundry. Kyo tried his best to pry his student off of him, but failed. After deciding to give up, Kyo dragged himself to Iori.

"**I guess it is that time. So how much did we make?"** Kyo asked.

"**Oh yeah, I forgot. That'll be $700 total,"** Chang said to the two boys.

Both Kensou and Shingo stopped and looked at each other.

"**You're paying, right?"** Shingo asked.

"**I thought you were paying!!!"** Kensou asked him.

"**You mean to tell me you two don't have any money?"** Choi asked.

Both boys shook their heads simultaneously and gulped.

"**The hell…?"** Iori said as he stomped toward the two boys. Shingo screamed and began to run away from him. Iori was starting catch up, but turns a corner and trips over the tub of ice cream and falls in headfirst. He stepped out covered completely in Chocolate ice cream

Iori was now very pissed.

"**THAT DOES IT!!! I SPENT ALL DAY WORKING AT THIS DAMN SHOPPE AND NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE TODAY WITH NOTHING!!!!"** Iori yelled, igniting his purple flame powers.

"**Uh oh…"** everyone said as Iori started going berserk and began burning down his shoppe in a blind rage.

"**RUN AWAY!!!"** Chang yelled as he, Choi, Kyo, Shingo, and Kensou ran out the shoppe before it collapsed.

After the shoppe had fell, Iori emerged from the rubble and walked away seemingly unhurt.

"**Screw you guys, I'm going home,"** he said as he headed down the street.

Everyone stood there and looked at each other, before Chang spoke up.

"**So… do we get a promotion?"** the big guy asked.

"**Oh shut up..."** Kyo said, slumping to the ground.

**The End!!!**

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review!!!_

**Don't forget to check out the sequel: Iori's Deli, already up!**


End file.
